Yogscast in Wonderland
by Meganna03
Summary: Some of the Yogscast characters in my own spin on the Alice in Wonderland tale. This is my first story, so please be gentle, though constructive criticism is welcome. :3
1. Rabbit

Kim lay in bed thinking, her black hair spread across the pillow and hazel eyes unfocused. She was thinking about all sorts of things, but her thoughts were mainly revolving around how to escape marriage. Usually girls got married on their 16th birthday, and hers was tomorrow, but she found this idea extremely unpleasant. She wanted to have adventures and see the world, not to be forced into spending the rest of her life in this boring town, married to one of its boring inhabitants.

She knew it was ridiculous to think like this, and that she was being weird again, but she didn't care. She wasn't like the other girls in the village; she preferred actually using her brain. She blamed her father for this, as he had the unusual habit of treating her like a person rather than a small girl-creature or a doll whose only purpose in life was to grow up and be married off to someone.

She was distracted by the sound of voices downstairs. Wondering who it could be, as she didn't hear the front door open, she tiptoed to the top of the stairs to learn more. Her father always said her curiosity would be her downfall.

"I don't understand; is there anything else you can tell me, Rabbit?" That was her father speaking. Kim wondered how he knew this person.

"No, I'm afraid not. You'd have to ask Caterpillar," That was the person her father called 'Rabbit'. That was a strange name, and even stranger was the fact that she did not recognise this person's voice. Even though she despised talking to them she knew everyone in the village. She leaned forwards, wanting to know more. There was a pause and when the stranger spoke again he was much quieter. "I'm sorry to just barge in like this, but you know I wouldn't be here if it weren't important. We need you."

"Fine, I'll go back. But what's going to happen to Kim? Am I just supposed to leave her here?"

"Leave her with someone in the village and I'll watch over her as well."

"Thanks, Rabbit," They moved away from the stairs, preventing Kim from hearing the rest of their conversation, but she didn't notice as she was still reeling from the shock.

Her father was going to be leaving, on her birthday, and entrusting her to the care of those idiots from the village and someone she didn't even know. Her father had been there for as long as she could remember and was the only person she trusted. And from the sounds of it he was going somewhere he might get himself hurt, or even killed.

She quickly made up her mind; tomorrow she would follow him and help him, then when it was over they could come home. It was a simple plan and she liked it. She did not, however, actually think it would work.

She went back to her bedroom and packed a small bag to take with her. She put in a few items she knew would be useless (such as the book of her drawings and a china doll she had) but she took them along because they were important to her, and for some reason she felt like she wouldn't be coming back here. Once her bag was packed she climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly.


	2. Down the rabbit-hole

**Author's note:**

**Warning – some of the characters may be a bit OOC seen as this is my first story, I don't really know how to write them yet. :/**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

The next morning when Kim awoke there was no one in the house; neither her father nor the mysterious "Rabbit" were anywhere to be seen. Instead she found a note on the table from her father telling Kim all sorts of useless pieces of information like he had to go away for a few days, he'd be back soon, he'd arranged for Lilia down the street to look after her, her present was by the door and that he loved her and was sorry about leaving her (that last bit, while still useless, did make her smile fondly at the scrap of paper).

She put it back down, frowning slightly. The fact that he left so early completely ruined her plans. She sighed and went to the kitchen, putting a meat cleaver in the waistband of her red dress, intent on trying to find him and help him no matter what obstacles arose. Picking up the bag she left the house, looking around to try and decide where to go first. She was distracted by two things; the present at her feet and the rabbit in front of her.

She ignored the rabbit for a moment, and instead unwrapped the gift from her father. Inside the box she found a small hand-mirror with a crown and rose design on the back of it. It was gorgeous, and she quickly put it in her bag. She then looked at the rabbit in front of her, curious as to why it hadn't run away yet. It certainly looked terrified to be here and yet it remained. It was mainly white with patches of coloured fur that gave it the impression of having brown hair and a red waistcoat. She decided to speak to it.

"Hello there. I'm Kim Eland Wrond, what's your name?" As was to be expected the rabbit did not respond. After all, animals didn't usually speak around here. She continued her conversation with it regardless, "I'm going to name you… Rabbit! I was supposed to meet someone called Rabbit anyway, my father asked him to look after me, but I can't seem to find him anywhere. It doesn't matter anyway, because I'm going to find my father. I fear that he'll get into the most dreadful trouble if I'm not around to look after him," She paused and looked at the creature thoughtfully, "I don't suppose you know where my father is, do you?" She asked hopefully.

To her surprise the rabbit hopped to the end of the street and looked back at her, as if it were trying to lead her somewhere. She hurried after it, not noticing the young boy following her. She followed it through the village and across a field to a large hole. She paused to catch her breath, looking at the hole curiously.

"Is this your hole, little Rabbit? It's a rather grand house for one as small as you." She peered into its depths, slightly scared when she found that she couldn't see the bottom. The rabbit quickly jumped in, startling her. She lost her balance and fell down after it.


	3. Wonderland

**Hi!**

**I'd just like to thank Stephaniedz for posting a review and for following the story. You guys are awesome. Have a cookie!**

**In this chapter I introduce some other characters, and they may be a bit OOC, though this is my first story so please don't be too harsh. Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Enjoy :3**

Kim didn't know how long she fell. It certainly felt like she had been falling for ages, but she had never been good at judging time. She didn't think about time as she fell though, because the place she was falling though was so odd she couldn't really think about anything other than the things she saw. Green ghost people, young girls with mouse ears, a land filled with grass taller than her head – the list of oddities went on and on!

Eventually she stopped falling and popped out of a door set in a tree. She sat there for a moment and looked around, wondering where she was. Then she noticed that a man was standing in front of her and talking to her.

"…took you a while to go through the portal, thought that you might not have followed me, or maybe even died. Now that would have been hard to explain. But look, you're alive! You're alive, and you've got all your limbs! Now that's what I call a success," He beamed. It faltered after a moment as he peered at her again, "You're not speaking. Well, um, don't panic, everything will be fine, it's just shock. What are you supposed to do when someone's in shock? Stop, drop and roll? What's the recovery position? Oh God, um, okay, er-"

"I'm fine, I'm not in shock. Now can you please be quiet? I have some questions," He instantly fell silent, looking at her curiously, "Where's my father? Where am I? Who are you? Why do you have rabbit ears? And what were you talking about just now?"

"Okay. Um, well, my name is Rabbit. You are in Wonderland, and your father has been arrested by the Red King. That's why I led you here, in fact; I need your help to rescue him!"

Kim sat there and stared at the strange man in front of her, puzzling her way through what he had just said and examining him. He was extremely tall with bright blue eyes, dark brown hair and goatee, a black shirt and trousers and a red waistcoat over the shirt. And, of course, he has two long white rabbit ears rooted firmly in his hair. His feet were bare and his clothes were dirty and torn. Finally she spoke up.

"Why was my father arrested? He's never done anything wrong, and this man has no right arresting him!" She exclaimed indignantly. He looked down at her, sympathy painting his features.

"The ruler of this land is a cruel man who arrests people for no reason, just because he can. Your father was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Wait, how do you know my father? Also, how do you know that he was taken?" Kim asked, feeling slightly suspicious of this man.

"We're old friends; we've known each other for years. And, well, I asked him to come here with me, to help me with something. I escorted him here and when we went through the portal a number of guards came out of nowhere and arrested him. I only narrowly managed to avoid being seen and attacked." Kim now recognised his voice as the voice of the man who spoke to her father last night, which answered some questions but brought up hundreds more. "Look, we need to get going. We have to go to the Caterpillar; he can help us save your father."

"Well, what am I-" She was interrupted by a familiar looking boy falling out of the door in the tree, though she didn't get any time to see who it was as the sound of voices drifted towards them.

Rabbit picked up the boy and hid him behind some bushes, gesturing for her to hide with him and stay quiet, before standing in front of the doorway; a determined expression on his face. Soon a number of odd people came into sight. They were dressed in red and black clothes and each had a symbol and a number on their breast pocket, the symbols reminding her of those commonly found on playing cards. They all looked very tough and carried dangerous looking weapons. The one she assumed was their leader stepped forwards to speak to the rabbit-eared man.

"Hey, you! Has anyone come through this here portal within the past day, Rabbit?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Look, I'm not an idiot." Rabbit muttered something under his breath, clearly disagreeing with the man. The guard glared at him before continuing, "If that guy's alive then so's his girl, and she would've come after him. So why don't you save yourself a world of pain and just give her up?"

"Here's my answer, you bastard," He replied, pressing his hand against the tree. This caused a shield to surround him to stop the guards from attacking him. "Lilmaide?"

A green mist formed around his hand and a female voice spoke, "Yes, Seho?"

"Seal off the portal. Don't let anyone open it but me."

"As you wish, Seho." The mist receded taking the shield with it, and the tree became a normal one with no door in it. The guards rushed Rabbit and cuffed him.

"Damn, she must still be in the other world. The King's going to be pissed," The leader said, looking equal parts scared and angry. He glared down at the prisoner, his fear getting replaced by a cruel smile, "And he's going to take it out on you. You're going to wish your mother had never given birth to you, bunny boy."

"Kiss my furry-" The leader slapped him, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Now, now, mind your language," He said in a mocking tone. His voice then turned harsh, "And if you speak like that again I'll cut out your tongue, got it?" Rabbit turned his head to the side and spat some blood out, but said nothing. "Good boy. Let's go." He grabbed Rabbit's ears and used them to pull him along the road and out of sight.


	4. A boy called Toby

**Sorry this is so late! I don't really have an excuse, except Christmas and getting ill. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner, but no promises.**

**I would like to thank CrystalTinyFalcon for following the story, you're awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

Kim waited until she was sure they were gone before stepping out from behind the bush. She felt guilty that she hadn't done anything to help, but then again there was little she could have done. But now she was trapped in another world with no idea of where to go or what to do. The only person who could help her rescue her father had been arrested and she didn't know how she was supposed to find this 'Caterpillar' person. This was impossible!

She heard a voice from behind her and turned to see the green mist had appeared again. She asked, "Did you say something?"

"He left a message for you. Would you like to hear it?"

"Um, yes. Go ahead."

"He said to tell you to hoot three times. That will summon the Owl, and she will take you to the Caterpillar."

"Thanks!" She felt a lot more hopeful now. Maybe things would turn out alright.

She then remembered the boy was still in the bushes. She crept forwards and examined him, and was shocked to realise that he was Toby, one of the only people in the village who didn't think she was a witch. He wouldn't be able to go home because the portal back was sealed; he was stuck here in Wonderland with her. What was he going to do? She absently watched him sleep while she pondered the situation.

All the girls in the village were in love with him. She supposed he did look nice in an innocent sort of way, short with soft brown hair that fell in his huge eyes, but she cared more about how people acted than about how they looked. She still liked him, though, as he talked to her and listened to what she had to say rather than just saying she was weird. They used to play together as kids and even now they still talked often. He didn't care what people said, and she admired him for that.

His eyes opened and he blinked up at her. "What's going on? Where are we?" She quickly made up her mind and decided to offer to take him with her. She would like some company anyway.

"We're in a different world called Wonderland, and we won't be able to go back home because the portal home has been sealed. And besides, I've got to save my father; he's been arrested by the King of this place. If you want to you can come with me, you don't really many other choices anyway," she explained, trying to sum up everything in a few sentences. He lay there for a bit, processing the information before sitting up and looking at her.

"Well, let's get going!" She stared at him, shocked. She didn't expect him to accept everything just like that. "We have to go save your father, right? Do you have a plan?"

"Um, yes, we do. If we hoot three times someone called the 'Owl' will take us to the 'Caterpillar' who can help us save my father. But, why are you so eager to help me? And why do you believe me?"

"Well, you have no reason to lie to me, and I want to help you save your father. He's always been nice to me. Besides, this is kind of exciting! It's like one of those stories you read about in fairy tales or something, you know?"

Kim blinked, but said nothing, just deciding to accept his help. She lifted her head and hooted three times, trying to summon the 'Owl' person, whoever (or whatever) they were.


End file.
